military_tacticsfandomcom-20200213-history
Naval Landing
Naval Landing (Assault) is a term used for when a fleet of ships, usually backed up by destroyers and other offensive naval units, sail towards enemy held coastline and beach on shore, depositing huge numbers of infantry and often supporting armour units onto the beach. Naval Landing stratagems require either complete stealth or an all out assault to succeed, so support from the air, from both assault jets and helicopters (or if used prior to the invention of air support, siege weapons) is essential, as a prolonged fight against well defended entrenchments can spell disaster for any armoured force. Advantages . Unless engaged by another fleet, Naval Assaults are quick in transition, allowing them to strike unexpectedly, without starting casualties and without putting a drain on supply lines. . Armour and Artillery can be brought up just as easily as infantry. . In the first couple of miles, even the deepest defences will struggle against bombardment from Heavy Destroyers. . Once captured, battlements and entrenched weapons can be used against their former inhabitants. . If met with little resistance, an entire day's march worth of territory (up to 30 miles) allowing you to dig in or begin plans for further attacks before anyone can even respond to your presence. . Infantry, Armour, Air, Artillery and Support working in unison will overcome all but the strongest defences without help from the Navy. Disadvantages . Disembarking troop transport vessels are extremely vulnerable to air attacks, sea mines, strike teams, anti-naval bombardment , ship traps, and even emplaced machine guns/snipers. . When nearing the beach, the landing craft could become immobilised, leaving its cargo vulnerable to land based MG units or snipers. . There is also a chance that disembarking units could become stuck in reef/mud/ship traps/crabs leaving them completely vulnerable. . Tank Traps will leave most armour and artillery assets 'emplaced', or sitting ducks as some may prefer. . On the first few defensive lines, artillery is next to useless. . Normal infantry squads are useless until MG nests and snipers are cleared. . Taking too long to capture defences will lead to increasing reinforcements, jeopardising the entire campaign. . Against any defences, expect high casualties until they are captured. Notes Although invaluable against lighter coastal defences, heavier emplacements will lead to the destruction of the entire invasion force. Avoid naval battle groups, and attempt to stay out of sight of any other ships, so as not to lose the element of surprise. Use air support as often as possible, and Naval attack ships when not being used in other engagements. If a defence network composed of a battle fleet, sea mines, hostile maritime wildlife, ship traps, jagged rocks, poor soil quality, tank traps, land mines, large flat exposed beach area, more land mines, several layers of barbed wire fencing, attack dogs, a large concrete wall garrisoning a large infantry group, emplaced weapons, sniper towers, Stinger units, HEAT missile launchers, Javelin units, AA guns, SAM sites, JAM sites, emplaced artillery, an airbase, and a nearby town connected to the capital by a neat selection of travel methods, you probably shouldn't attack it. Historical References . D-Day